Virtual communities where users interact can provide a rich source of content as well as targeted information for users who may be seeking answers to various questions submitted to the community. Resultant questions and answers can provide a corpus of information that can be published and leveraged in other ways. Questions and answers in such a community often fail to be targeted to a specific location or other situation of the user.